


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 507

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [51]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 507 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 507  ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 507

CLARKE  
Get out.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ban au._

GAIA  
Ethan, why did you do that?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ithon, chomouda yu don dula daun?_

ETHAN  
Because she gave me the opening, Teacher… and she’s not Wonkru.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kos em don shoun ai op kliron, Seda… en em nou laik Wonkru._

INDRA  
Be careful in the dark, Octavia… Too easy to lose your way.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wochas ona riskiwe, Okteivia… Krei nopro na drop yu trei klin, nami._


End file.
